Sextuplet date or the ying and yang
by Whozonegirl
Summary: Pack's story! Koa has finally got a girlfriend and this will be the first date for them and the other couples of the pack are going to meet this new who girl. How would it go, if Sandy is so cheerful and Koa is a bit shy? Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Sextuplet date**

The doorbell sounded two times in Sandy's apartment.

-I'm coming! –she said, the characteristic cheer in her voice hided all the nervousness she really felt.

She took a look to herself in the mirror before going down:

Good, her blue hair was right combed in a pony tale as most of the times, her lilac and green fur was perfectly flattened and her blue sparkling skirt was well ironed. She simply took and put a hairclip with the shape of a green and lilac butterfly and smiled in approval.

Meanwhile, down in the street four cars were waiting: one with Siris, Lehua, Cyrus and Hoku, another one with Jonah, Vienna, Aaron and Pam, another for Mana and Jojo and the last one was Koa's one.

At first he complained that the other couples had left him drive alone with Sandy, after all this was not a too formal date and Mana and Jojo had still two free places; it was just a dinner with another couples and that's it. Yet the pack members insisted that they should go alone to just start warming to each other.

So there was an also nervous Koa taking a look to the cars and to Sandy's. Every time he looked back the pack members gave him thumbs up, supporting smiles and some tender looks from the girls (they were also giggling silly for how sweet and cute Koa looked, of course, when he didn't looked back, they didn't want him to feel more embarrassed); so when Sandy finally went out Koa was looking to the cars and for some reason Mana, Jojo and the rest started to make signals for him to turn.

-Your pack seems to be very funny people- said Sandy as she tapped Koa's shoulder.

-Oh hi Sandy- greeted Koa feeling somehow silly; -Hum, sorry I was just…

Sandy put a finger on his lips.

-Don't worry, I'm nervous too- she whispered in her cheery tone and kissed his cheek. –So now, are we leaving now? –continued Sandy.

-Sure- answered Koa as he took her hand and leaded her to his car.

They entered in the car and put on the security belt, Koa started the car and the rest of the cars followed him.

-Oh guys, weren't we a bit bad at Koa? –asked Hoku from the back seat.

-Yeah, he looked very nervous- supported Cyrus.

-Nah, don't worry; he may be shy at first but I trust that Sandy's cheery character will do him well- answered Siris.

-Aww he was so cute! –said Vienna, who was sitting in the back seat with Pam.

-Yes, did you see how he blushed? –answered Pam in a very girly tone.

-I'd love to go out the car and hug him! –continued Vienna.

-Oh yes, definitely!

-If you did that, what would you have left for Sandy? –asked Jonah as Aaron simply rolled his eyes smirking.

-Do you think Koa will talk to her alone? –asked Jojo watching trough the window to Koa's car.

-Yes, it's just a matter of time. Don't worry raven, they will have it right- answered Mana holding for some seconds Jojo's left hand.

-Well, at least she isn't as busy as Holly was; Koa will have more time to spend with her.

-Gosh, really, when Koa told us he was dating your sister I have to admit that he left me astounded.

-Ew, if you say it that way, "my sister" instead of Holly… -said Jojo pretending to shiver and Mana laughed.

-Don't tell me that you, "Mr. only one boy" would have felt jealous for one of his ninety six sisters?

Jojo smirked as his face went red. Then he gave Mana a slight punch.

-Come on, just keep driving.

They had been driving for about five minutes already, and by then, the ones who should be talking hadn't shared a word yet, until…

-Sooo…- started Sandy. Koa looked at her and since she didn't say anything more immediately he kept driving.

-All right- Koa could hear her say in a very soft tone.

And from time to time Koa would send a look to her and Sandy would simply stare out the window and get lost in thought, and when she did, Koa would hear her say some thing like "The ponds are small sky pieces on the ground" or "The trees are talking" and some exclamations about the sunrays that made the blue who smile.

"She's very impressionable" thought Koa when he heard her gasping and saying "Wow" when she saw the sea. Finally he stopped near the promenade as well the rest of the cars did.

-Are we going somewhere near form here? –she asked him, her eyes shining.

-Yes, the restaurant is right in front of here- answered Koa as he took her hand and helped her to get out the car.

-Oh grate! Oh, come with me- she said, and as soon as Koa closed toe car's door, Sandy pulled him to the wood banister from the promenade and faced at the sea with a grin in her face as she took a deep breath with her eyes closed.

-I love this smell, the breeze, the sound… Don't you? –Sandy told him in a sweet and dreamy tone.

Koa doubted, was she always so…well, like that? She wasn't pretending right?

-Yeah, I like it too- he answered almost distracted. By then the rest of them were out their cars too and watched them from behind.

-_She _is calling me… But Koa, you have to feel it!

-What…

-Feel it! –Said Sandy as she went behind him and covered his eyes; -Breath, listen… Can you hear her calling you too now? Can you feel how the sea calls your soul? The foam are the white horses of the sea, they trot strong and magnificently.

-Aww, they are so sweet! –said Vienna almost as a squeal.

-What is she doing? –asked Aaron.

-She wants him to make a connection with nature, the sea in this case- answered Lehua closing her eyes too and breathing as well the sea air.

The rest of them did the same holding hands until…

-Ok, enough about making connections with nature, I'm hungry- said Mana.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again! I'm glad to present this small story that will be dedicated to know a little more about our Koa friend and his new girlfriend Sandy :3 It was a request from Vampire 1031, so I hope you like it my silver fox; also to my little sisters Mari and Flying, I'm eager to know what you think about those two ^-^ And to my bro Animation Universe 2005, I hope you like this pack story as much as the others. And to any other loyal "pack reader" I will thank your support. So now READ, ENJOY, FEEL AND REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A well-mannered meal **

Finally they were in their seats. Happened that when they entered to the restaurant the manager from the restaurant told them that there was little problem with their reservation.

-I'm sorry Sr. but I'm afraid that we gave you a wrong hour- had said the manager.

-What do you mean? –asked Koa.

-Yes, you actually had to be here one hour earlier than what this ticket say, right now the tables are full, but if you wait about twenty minutes…

-Twenty minutes! –exclaimed Mana, who was already eager to taste some food.

-Well, or maybe only fifteen minutes, you will have a free table for all of you- finished the manager politely.

So that's why FINALLY they were in their table. At least it had sight to the sea; and since Mana couldn't wait so much more without eating, Jojo went to a nearby hot dog cart and bough him one.

-I think he would need more than just one hot dog- whispered Jonah to Vienna who simply smiled.

And now everyone was in silence, but not for much.

Sandy started to giggle.

-Oh I'm sorry guys, can somebody talk? I just can't help feeling nervous at this type of silences, when everyone is expecting that somebody talk- she explained.

- Have you spoken on the road? –asked Siris who had just taken the menu.

-Not really…- said Koa looking at his plate.

-Well, if you haven't there, you may talk here- said Aaron giving Koa a significant look that said "especially you".

-Uhm, oh look, a waiter! –said Koa and then called him and they asked for their food.

As they kept asking, Sandy told Mana, who was sitting next to her and Jojo: -You two guys are shy and very quiet at the beginning, right?

-Yes, I suppose, but you're not; why don't you say something?

-Like what? I'm pretty nervous that they say I'm crazy as the other ones, and also that I let down Koa- said Sandy.

-Hehe, believe me, none will say that and well, who's to blame? The others also call us "crazy" just for the fact of living together- supported Mana.

But why was Koa acting that way? He had been pretty fine at the pack's hose when they first met her and when he asked her out. What was going on? Not even he knew it really. In the car all the words that he had for her had formed a ball and obstructed his throat. He would have told her that what she said about the ponds was something very imaginative or something else when they got to the promenade, but no; nothing came out.

But the salvation came when Hoku and Vienna started to say that they had found a way to earn some money.

-Really? And what is it?

-Well, I'm going to be piano teacher at home- said Vienna.

-And I'm going to teach painting at the old people's home- said Hoku.

-That's grate dear- said Cyrus passing an arm over Hoku's shoulders and attaching her to him for some seconds.

That way they were able to start a conversation and little by little Koa and Sandy were also able to talk.

By the end of the meal they asked for the dessert not knowing what that would lead them to.

-Ok, so it will be four chocolate cakes, two whoberry pies, three banana splits and three bowls of fruit salad, right? –asked the waiter.

-Yes- they all said.

Soon the dessert was brought and the couples got just as sweet as their very own desserts:

Jojo took a papaya piece from his salad fruit bowl and put the fork into Mana's mouth for him to eat it; Cyrus decided to share his whoberry pie with Hoku and she shared her chocolate cake; Jonah and Vienna shaped their cakes as a half of a heart and then put it together as they kept eating them; Siris let Lehua sit on his lap so she would give him whoberry pie and he would give her chocolate cake and Aaron and Pam were eating their dessert just looking at each other and from time to time some small purrs would be heard.

Everybody was in their little romantic world, except for Koa and Sandy, who looked at the couples half happy, half embarrassed, as if they were picking on their special moments.

Just then Koa looked at Sandy, she had just started her chocolate cake and a small sigh came out from her mouth. Yep, it was easy to read her.

"Come on lion, it's your opportunity" said a voice in Koa's mind.

He, trying not to make so much noise or movements, put his chair closer to Sandy's and slowly looked for her hand under the table.

Suddenly she gave a small gasp and turned to see him and Koa took his hand away and decided that he had to say something.

-Uh I just…- "Grate" reproached the voice.

-It's ok- said Sandy as she slowly took his hand and squeezed it tenderly.

Koa looked at their hands together and then smiled.

-I'm sorry this isn't going as you planned- he said.

-No, don't worry. This is grate, I mean, holding your hand. Our souls are also holding hands right now- she told him with a smile.

-I haven't seen it that way before- he told her.

-Well, now you see. Hey, don't you feel like this is a bit weird, just you and me talking when everyone is, well…-both looked around the table - honeyed? -, she finished.

-Uhm, yes, a bit- answered Koa just to be followed by a brief silence as they kept looking at the couples, until…

-Let's mess a bit then- said Sandy as she took from her fruit salad a grape, put it in the spoon and then threw it to Siris and Lehua and it ended up in Siris plate.

They looked up to Koa and Sandy who where giggling and smirked.

-You wanna play? Then play- said Siris as he took the grape from the plate and threw it to them, but it ended up this time in Hoku's hair who was about to share a small kiss with Cyrus.

-Hey, what's this for? –asked Hoku as she looked around just to find that Siris and Lehua were now trying to hide themselves with the table cloth giggling too and Koa and Sandy laughing at this point.

-Aha! –said Hoku and she pretended to throw it back to Koa and Sandy but this time it went directly to Vienna's and Jonah's heart cake.

-Oh, Cupid has shot his fruity arrow to my heart! –said Vienna in a false dramatic way.

-Let me ease you beautiful lady- said Jonah as he took the grape and tried to send it back to them but this time Aaron and Pam were the victims of the grape.

-Ouch! –exclaimed Aaron when the grape hit him cheek and made him stop looking at Pam.

-Ok, so this is why everyone is laughing- said Pam taking it and kissed Aaron's cheek; -take dear-, she said giving him the grape.

-Oh sweet revenge! –he said before throwing it back to Jonah, but this time it ended up in Mana's plate.

-Oh, a grape! Thanks! –He said and in less than a second he had already eaten the grape; -Yummy!

-Oh Mana, you have just eaten the projectile! –said Jojo as all of them laughed.

-Ok, so who's next? Oh here, my brother Koa and his date- said Mana as he took cream and tossed some of it to Koa and Sandy and this leaded them to a small dessert fight were everyone ended up with cream, whoberry marmalade, chocolate and some fruit everywhere.

They left from the restaurant with all the people's eyes watching them as usual and the manager somewhat astounded at how the table has ended up.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha, yes I admit it! I had fun writing this, and you guys? I hope you enjoyed it! Ok, I think next chappie will be the end for this story, I think it's long enough for a single sextuplet date, right? Special thanks this time to my hermanita Mari, I dedicate this chapter for you, yeah the whole chappie :p Also to my fave oddball, who reads my stories though I know you would prefer a horror one ;D To my bro Terrel, man I still haven't got news from you since, uhm… since then. And obviously, to my beautiful hearted wolf, I hope my fics are still making you smile! I love you all! And now, READ, PLAY AND REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**The sand blushes**

After a one hour walk, all of them decided that it was time to have a second dessert; well, in fact Mana was who gave the idea, but everyone agreed to get an ice cream, so they were walking to a nearby ice cream parlor, talking about what could they do next.

-We could go to the beach, I would be funny! –said Pam.

-Oh yes, please guys, say yes- begged Vienna pulling from Jonah's arm as a little girl.

-But dressed this way? –asked Cyrus. They actually were dressed in a slightly formal way since it was supposed to be a formal date too.

-Bah, after all we're going to wash the clothes, right? –said Lehua.

-Yop, and besides, it will be the perfect ending- said Jojo grabbing Mana's arm.

-What do you think naughty pair? - smirked Siris who also gave a slight push to Koa.

-I love the idea! –said Sandy in her high-pitched voice.

-If she agrees, I do too- answered Koa looking at her, and Sandy beamed at him.

-You're charming- she said touching his nose with one of her fingers, making the blue who smile.

-You too- he answered as he did the same.

-Hey, leave that for the beach! –said Mana.

They finally got to the parlor and once they had gotten their ice creams, they sat down along two benches.

-Uff! I thought we would never sit! –said Hoku who had heels.

-Yep, that's why I don't use them- answered Pam licking her whoberry ice cream.

-Mana, you know you will have to wait more to go into the sea if you eat a lot, right? –said Jojo, who had a vanilla with chocolate drops ice cream.

-Yes, but who said I was going to get into the water so fast? We can play a little bit…- smirked Mana making Jojo blush slightly.

-Well, what are we waiting for? –said Sandy standing up.

-No, mercy please! – complained Hoku.

-Oh, all right-.

So they waited until they had finished their ice creams (and till Hoku had rested enough to keep walking) and started to walk.

-I shouldn't have brought these heels- said Hoku lifting a bit her skirt to see her heels.

-Excuse me- said Cyrus, and suddenly he carried Hoku in his arms as she gave a small shriek/laugh and surrounded his neck and kissed him.

-You're totally a gentleman- said Jonah with a smirk.

-I knew it- answered Cyrus in a false proud tone.

-Well, if you all are going to be gentlemen, then I suppose we can do this…-said Lehua as she jumped on Siris back and laced him.

-That's not too polite- said the silver who.

-Who cares? –she answered and kissed his cheek.

-True.

-What's going on here? –asked Mana raising an eyebrow.

-Hehehe, I think everyone is getting sugary- answered Jojo.

-And we're not? We cannot be left behind- smirked Mana and suddenly carried Jojo on one shoulder, just as a potatoes sack.

-Uh, was this supposed to be sugary? –asked Jojo as the others giggled.

-Yes- answered the crimson who without worry.

Finally they got to the beach.

They took out their shoes and ran making a lot of noise until they fell, one by one on the sand laughing.

Jojo fast crawled to where Mana was and started tickling him, and that's how the small pursuit started: the boys ran after the girl and then the roles changed.

All became different when Siris and Jonah tossed Lehua and Vienna into the water, just to be followed by Cyrus and Mana, who tossed Hoku and Jojo in, and both, Aaron and Pam got into the water by pulling themselves.

Meanwhile Koa and Sandy looked at them laughing and saw them playing until they realized that they were alone and still dry.

Their laughs stopped and their looks met, just as the sun started to set in the horizon, _the sun was getting blushed_… Suddenly Koa found ridiculous how they were acting:

They were already boyfriends, why were they so shy? It didn't make sense to be so nervous, it was simply stupid; not even look at her nor hold her hand…

Koa stretched his hand.

From Sandy's lips an exclamation sound came out, but it meant clearly "At last!", and soon a whoish grin flashed Koa.

She slowly reached Koa's fingers, and as the lion he was, he swiftly and gently trapped her hand.

The smile on Sandy's face spread to her eyes that seemed to smile too and shone pleased.

Koa smiled too this time, how to resist it? And well, it hasn't been so bad, right? Now, it was also stupid not to kiss her…

His eyes centered into hers, Sandy waited eagerly; Koa got closer slowly, slowly, slowly…

-Don't be shy- whispered Sandy in a particular tone, and in less than a second she laced his neck and pressed her lips against his, making him to widen his eyes, just to close them again as he took her face in his hands, kissing her in a sweet and naughty manner.

After a couple of minutes they broke the kiss, slowly, slowly; and slowly they opened their eyes, just to find out that the only sound was the sea, until they heard a clap, and then another and another one until it turned into a wave of claps and howls.

-Come on guys, the sea is waiting for you-said Jojo.

-Let's go, lion- said Sandy; and before she could run, Koa carried her and both got into the water, just to be received by a big wave that made them twirl into the water and roll on the sand together.

-See? The sea approves our love- said Sandy.

-Then it should never end- answered Koa who lied on his lover, just to enjoy once more of the taste of her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>My dear readers, I'm sorry this lasted so much, as always, but I'm finally on vacation, without any exam on the way, and free to write! But I will still ask you to be patient, you're awesome guys! <strong>

**I want to dedicate this last chapter to my beloved wolf, Vampire 1031, who gave me the idea for this fic as well the inspiration; to my hermanita Mari, who has been there always and I hope you still sis! To my grate friend Flying Werecats, who supports me and gives me chat in every mail :p And well, to all of you who read this, I do it with all my heart ^-^ **

**And now, Read, Enjoy, Blush and Review! **


End file.
